Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 397 - Teetotal
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 397 - Teetotal is the three hundred ninety-seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-third episode of Season 5. Video Overview Weekly Livestream Announcement The Child's Play Charity is at $11,698.28, close to the goal for the mini-Episode 400 stream. Kurt announces a Weekly Livestream at 1 PM Eastern Time on Thursday, and leaves further conversions to yourself. It might Lovely Planet, but it might feature multiplayer. Interview in Maclean's Magazine In June, Kurt did an interview with Maclean's Magazine, a well-known Canadian magazine. Only a few sentences were used in the article about Minecraft, but you can read it on Maclean's website. Internet Outages Kurt actually got disconnected while recording Call of Duty: United Offensive and Comcast admitted there was an outage. After it was fixed, Kurt's Internet seems more normal. Time Warner Cable today had an outage nationwide affecting around 12 million people which is very reassuring for a future of them merged with Comcast. Kurt finds a lake with some mountains and tall islands and takes a postcard picture with Wolfie. Kurt sleeps and gets more angles with Wolfie. Space X has delayed their launches by a couple weeks after a test explosion. Question: I'm curious for an update on how your teetotal policy has been going? Have you attempted to break it or are you quite content with alcohol in your life? Having never heard the word teetotal in his entire life, Kurt looked it up and it is the practice or promotion of abstinence for alcoholic beverages while Americans just say 'they don't drink.' Kurt gave up drinking around his birthday until he turns 40 and he has not been tempted to drink despite still having wine and scotch in his house. Kurt got a few comments calling it 'Straight Edge', but that's not what he thinks. Question: Is there any likelihood of meeting you at Minecon in London next year? Still with zero information about Minecon, 'Spring' 2015 is the date. There's a likelihood but with no dates, there's no certainty. Question: As we know NASA Tweetups are for strictly US citizens, as an EU citizen, I would love a similar opportunity. Do you think it would be the responsibility of other agencies (ESA, Jackza, etc.) to promote their work to the wider public through similar means? The now called NASA Socials have some international openings. There have been ESA Tweet-Ups and ones in Canada, and there have been groups who watch Soyuz launches in Russia and Kazakhstan. If you get friends on the inside, you could make your own Social. The Space Shuttle Tweetups has 150 participants and the first one was for the Solar Dynamics Observatory launch in February 2010. Question: Where do you end up picking up on keywords catchphrases like indeed, was it something you just picked up on your own or did you pick it up from someone else who used it? Indeed has always been a word Kurt's used and is in his vernacular. It may be from a television show. 'Such things as these' is from BdoubleO, 'enyoy' is from BdoubleO imitating Anderz. The Simpsons gave the Homer Whisper and 'Out of the way, jerkass!'. Episode 400 will be in a week and is a can't miss experience. Trivia * The first Tweet-Up was actually in January 2009 and was a tour of the Jet Propulsion Laboratory. * The end slate links to Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 05 - Three v. Three, Let's Play SpinTires - 34 - Burial at Sea, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 34 - Eww, Mercedes.